Conventionally, a clip may be introduced into a body cavity through an endoscope to grasp living tissue of a body cavity for hemostasis, marking, and/or ligating. In addition, clips are now being used in a number of applications related to gastrointestinal bleeding such as peptic ulcers, Mallory-Weiss tears, Dieulafoy's lesions, angiomas, post-papillotomy bleeding, and small varices with active bleeding.
Gastrointestinal bleeding is a somewhat common and serious condition that is often fatal if left untreated. This problem has prompted the development of a number of endoscopic therapeutic approaches to achieve hemostasis such as the injection of sclerosing agents and contact thermo-coagulation techniques. Although such approaches are often effective, bleeding continues for many patients and corrective surgery therefore becomes necessary. Because surgery is an invasive technique that is associated with a high mortality rate and many other undesirable side effects, there exists a need for highly effective less invasive procedures.
Mechanical haemostatic devices have been used in various parts of the body, including gastrointestinal applications. Such devices are typically in the form of clamps, clips, staples, sutures, etc. that are able to apply sufficient constrictive forces to blood vessels so as to limit or interrupt blood flow. One of the problems associated with conventional haemostatic devices, however, is that they can only be delivered using rigid shafted instruments via incision or trocar cannula. Moreover, none of the conventional haemostatic devices are strong enough to cause permanent hemostasis.
One proposed solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,189, which shows a clip device having a pair of arms that are provided with a tendency to open. One problem with this clip and other similar types of clips having a pair of arms is that it may often be necessary to rotate the clip to properly grasp the area to be clipped. Rotation of the clip is often hindered or complicated by the travel of the operating wire through the bends of the tube(s) used to deliver the clip. Accordingly, there is a need for a clip that can be delivered to the target area and used without having to rotate the clip to a desired orientation.
The clip of the present invention solves this and other problems by providing a clip having at least three arms.
Another problem often encountered with conventional haemostatic devices is the difficulty in securing the clip device to the delivery apparatus prior to reaching the target area within the patient, and then quickly and easily releasing the clip device from the delivery apparatus once the clip has been attached to the target site.
The clip of the present invention solves this and other problems by providing a clip having retainer system that is secured by a sliding ring.
Another problem often encountered with conventional haemostatic devices is the difficulty in properly positioning these devices to grasp the area to be clipped when the surgical site is obscured by blood or other bodily fluids. For example, when attempting to clip a bleeding vessel, the area surrounding the vessel is often filled with blood, thereby preventing the surgeon from being able to locate and/or clip the vessel. It is therefore usually necessary to flush the surgical site with saline so as to wash away any blood or other bodily fluids that may be obstructing the surgeon's visibility of the site. This procedure is ordinarily accomplished by the use of a separate catheter that has been inserted into the patient and directed to the surgical site. In addition to the need for a separate catheter, the procedure often results in delays in the clipping of the vessel because of the additional time required for inserting and positioning the catheter. Accordingly, there is a need for a clip that can be properly positioned in the target area without having to utilize a separately inserted catheter to flush the target area of blood or other bodily fluids.
The clip of the present invention solves this and other problems by providing an integrated flushing feature.